<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Said You'd Stop by strawberryschaos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120686">You Said You'd Stop</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos'>strawberryschaos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti Jake Puckerman, Coercion, Episode: s05e04 A Katy or A Gaga, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Marley Rose &amp; Santana Lopez Friendship, Not Jake Puckerman Friendly, Protective Santana Lopez, Sexual Assault, Sexual Coercion, You're gonna hate him, this is just jake puckerman being a bitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,805</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate version of events between Marley and Jake at Jake's house in Glee season 5 episode 4, A Katy Or A Gaga.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Puckerman/Marley Rose, Santana Lopez &amp; Marley Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Said You'd Stop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>PLEASE READ THE TAGS!! TWs for sexual assault/coercion, don't read if it will be triggering for you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Marley hadn’t expected to find herself here when she had accepted to hang out with Jake after school that day. She was still wearing her costume from the Glee club performance, pink wig and all, and she felt kind of ridiculous, but Jake clearly liked it and that made her feel better about the whole look. It was definitely better than her original performance costume. </p><p>Marley was enjoying herself, although there was a lot going on that was new to her. Jake’s blankets were slightly scratchy against her legs and the backs of her arms, his pillow was soft beneath her head, and the way he hovered over her didn’t make her feel as trapped as she thought it might. As much as she had been overthinking the situation before, she didn’t really have time to feel nervous that she was a bad kisser. Despite the overload of new sensations, Marley liked making out with Jake. </p><p>Until his hand started to slide up under her dress. </p><p>	She pushed his hand away, trying to ignore the implications and go back to liking what was happening. Seconds later, she felt his hand move up her side and start to settle on her chest. She shoved at his hand again, resting hers on his shoulder and pulling away. “Jake, stop,” she said, watching as he rolled off her and sat on the edge of the bed, his back turned. </p><p>“Can we,” he paused, “Have an honest conversation about this?”</p><p>Marley turned onto her side, her back to his, and closed her eyes. </p><p>Jake continued, “The whole point of being boyfriend-girlfriend is that we hang out, and spend all this time together, so that we can appreciate and trust each other.”</p><p>Marley’s eyes snapped open, those words hitting her like a blow to the heart. “I totally appreciate and trust you,” she said. </p><p>“Then what better place is there to explore certain aspects of ourselves than here?”</p><p>“Are you telling me that the only reason you hang out with me and all that is just so I’ll let you touch my boob?” Marley sounded ready to cry, and felt it too. </p><p>“What? No, no, no, of course not,” Jake stood and turned to face Marley as she rolled over to look at him. “But I feel like you won’t even consider it! Like you don’t care that it’s bumming me out! What do you want me to do?”</p><p>Marley sat up, now more angry than hurt. “I just don’t want to be pressured into doing something I don’t want to do!” </p><p>“Who is pressuring you, Marley? I’ve been the most patient. The most understanding. I mean I used to stop calling a girl if she didn’t let me in her pants after six hours!” Jake threw his arms out, frustrated. </p><p>“Ugh, then go be with one of those girls!” Marley knelt on the bed. “Go, have fun!” She yanked off her pink wig and threw it at Jake’s chest, then sat down with her back to Jake again. </p><p>Jake caught the wig and looked down at it in confusion. “Marley-” He climbed onto the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. “Look, I didn’t want you to feel like I was making you do anything. What do you hate so much about the idea?” </p><p>Marley sighed shakily. “I’m still not the most confident with how I look, and I don’t really have any experience with this kind of stuff, and I’m just not ready, okay? I want to do this on my time, not because anyone else thinks I should or whatever.”</p><p>“Look at me, Marley.” Jake rested his hand on her cheek. “Nobody’s ever really ready, alright? At some point you just decide to get it over with, and that’s when you get the experience. And you know I think you’re gorgeous.” </p><p>“I just don’t want to, okay?” Marley snapped, pulling away from his hand and standing up. “You asked who’s pressuring me. Well, you are! I don’t want to go that far, I’m not comfortable, and you’re the one pushing me to do it anyways.” </p><p>Jake grabbed her hand. “How do I make you comfortable, then?”</p><p>“Stop asking!” Marley’s voice was nearly a shout, yanking her hand out of his grip. “That’s how you make me comfortable with it, leave me alone! I told you I don’t want to!” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll drop it.” Jake nodded, raising his hands in surrender. “Come here, it’s okay.” He reached out for her, giving her a smile.</p><p>Marley tentatively took his hands, unable to keep from giggling as he tugged her into his lap and kissed her cheeks. “Can I- Do you have anything I could wear so I don’t have to stay in this stupid dress?” </p><p>“Yeah, let me look.” Marley slid off Jake’s lap and he stood up, crossing the room to his dresser then passing her a flannel and a pair of boxers. “How’s that?” </p><p>She looked at the clothes and shrugged. “Yeah, looks good. Thanks. I guess I’ll just…” </p><p>“You can change in here, it’s fine,” Jake replied, laying down on the bed, “You’re hot anyways, I totally won’t complain.”</p><p>“Jake!” Marley said, blushing. </p><p>“Teasing, teasing. But you are hot.” </p><p>Marley got changed as quickly as she could and sat on the edge of the bed, crossing her legs. “Are you really going to stop asking me to do any more than I want to?” </p><p>Jake sat up next to her and put an arm around her shoulders. “Yeah, Marley. Don’t you trust me?” </p><p>“Yeah, okay… Sorry.” </p><p>Jake just smiled and kissed her. </p><p>Before Marley knew it, they were back in the same position that had started the whole argument, and while she was a little worried about what would happen she was still having fun. Distracted as she was, she didn’t realize Jake was unbuttoning the flannel she was wearing until it was halfway undone. “Hey, Jake, stop it.”</p><p>“I just wanna see you, Marley. I won’t do anything, promise. I just want to see how hot you are.” Jake sat up slightly, tugging on one side of the flannel. </p><p>She sighed, then reached up and undid the last few buttons. “I want to keep it on though.” She squirmed a little under his gaze, resisting the urge to cross her arms. </p><p>They went back to making out, and shortly after resuming, Jake sat up and took Marley’s hands, guiding them to the hem of his shirt. Marley let him guide her hands as he took his shirt off, but pulled away when he placed her hands on his bare chest. “Jake! I told you I don’t want to go any further than making out, okay? You said you’d stop pushing.” </p><p>“Why don’t you want to? Because you’re inexperienced? You don’t get experience without ever doing anything, Marley. And don’t say it’s because of how you look because you know I see you differently. Hell, we can turn the light off if you want!” </p><p>“Jake-”</p><p>“What, Marley? I’m doing everything I can to make this work for you, but you won’t budge at all. I can’t be the only one compromising on stuff all the time.” </p><p>“This isn’t a situation to compromise about! I don’t want to have sex with you, you don’t get to try to convince me to do it anyways!” </p><p>“Just try it, okay? Let me do what I want, and if you don’t like it we can drop it and I’ll leave it alone until you think you’re ready.”</p><p>“Jake…”</p><p>“Please, Marley?” Jake took her hand and placed it in his lap, smirking at her. </p><p>Marley sighed. “Fine. Whatever.” </p><p> </p><p>Jake gave Marley a ride home a couple hours later. She was wearing her performance dress again, with Jake’s flannel over top, and she couldn’t help but feel weird. She hated that she’d given into what Jake wanted when she’d been so sure she wasn’t ready. When they stopped outside her place, Jake kissed her and she headed inside quickly, saying hi to her mom before heading to her room. </p><p>Marley laid down in her bed, staring at the ceiling. The longer she thought about what she’d done with Jake, the more disgusted she was. Her head was spinning with anxious thoughts about the entire situation and she was starting to feel nauseous. She curled into a ball and hugged a stuffed animal, letting out a sob even though she couldn’t get any tears to come. She needed to talk to somebody. </p><p>Sitting up, Marley yanked off Jake’s flannel and threw it across the room. She grabbed her phone and scrolled through her contacts, clicking on Santana’s name. </p><p>'Hey, Santana. Can I talk to you about something?'</p><p>'way to give a girl a heart attack, mar. but for sure, what’s up?'</p><p>Marley sighed, typing and deleting her message a few times as she tried to figure out how she should phrase it.</p><p>'I was hanging out with my boyfriend, you remember Jake, and… he wanted to have sex.'</p><p>'alright, sounds like you didn’t, right? do I need to come kick his ass?'</p><p>'Well, I didn’t really want to, but I did anyways… He wouldn’t drop it so I just told him that whatever, we could do what he wanted.'</p><p>'oh, mar… can I call you, honey?'</p><p>Marley hit the facetime option without responding, watching herself in the screen until it connected. “Hey, San.” </p><p>“Hey, my girl. Are you okay? Should I hop on a flight back to Lima and break Jake’s nose?” </p><p>Marley couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “I mean, it’s kind of my fault for-”</p><p>“-Absolutely fucking not. It’s not your fault at all, okay? He’s a dick. Also, I’m not gonna tell you what to do but you should break up with him.” </p><p>“I mean… I still like him, I guess? He’s sweet most of the time, this is just one bad moment.”</p><p>“Marley Rose, no. He coerced you into having sex with him, that’s so not cool. Like, sexual assault levels of not cool. If you stay with him, this type of stuff will keep happening because he knows if he bothers you enough about it you’ll say yes. For your own sake, break up with him.” </p><p>“Alright. I’ll talk to him at school tomorrow. Thanks, Santana.”</p><p>“No problem, my girl. How are you feeling, are you okay?” </p><p>Marley spent hours on facetime with Santana, and by the time they hung up she was feeling better. She still felt bad about what had happened, and was nervous to break up with Jake, but Santana made her feel so at ease and put everything into perspective, so she wasn’t doing too badly. Things weren’t great right now, but they would be okay, and Marley wouldn’t let anybody convince her to do something she didn’t want to again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>